<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the turning point by moontherland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412183">the turning point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontherland/pseuds/moontherland'>moontherland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontherland/pseuds/moontherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1x09 a little different for our girls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the turning point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language. I already apologize for mistakes. Suggestions are always welcome and requests for one shots too. Just send me DM (@moontherland).<br/>I will try to come every Wednesday here to have something weekly and ours. Love you. Stay safe.</p><p>Ps: Listen to Hold On - Chord Overstreet<br/>This song inspired me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passes slowly here while I think where did I go wrong, where did I take the first step in the wrong way. The cold increases every hour and the room becomes smaller every second and I don't know what to do to make it stop. I try to hold on to happy moments but it's a shame that the happiest moments bring me so much pain. My childhood reminds me of my parents who are dead and when I think of the happiest moments after my parents' death, I think of her. I can remember the first time I saw her and how the sunlight in the late afternoon reflected in her light hair and oceans eyes. The smile she gave me and that made me forget for a few seconds what was really at stake. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the door being opened and for a second my heart squeezes and I think it may be her but just as quickly as that thought came it goes away. If she hasn't come by now it's probably because she believed in the half-truths she was told. And that thought hurt more.</p><p>- Ramshorn, how are you doing? - Anacostia enters the room with a plate in hand and a half smile. I think she is enjoying seeing me here.<br/>
- Well, it's not a five star but if you change the colors it has potential - she looks at me with that half smile but she seems to remember something and the smile disappears.<br/>
- I know I'm not as I should be but you don't have to look at me with that face - I try to hide my concern with my jokes.<br/>
- Scylla... - she starts but I don't let her finish.<br/>
- Stop I don't wanna hear it. Please - I say closing my eyes and the first image that comes to me is her reaching out to touch my hand while we're floating. I can remember that day as if it were yesterday. It was such a significant day for me that at the time I wouldn't have admitted it. After the death of my parents, nobody wanted to reach out to me, nobody wanted to establish that connection and nobody cared. Only she and she barely knew me. It was enough.<br/>
-  Sorry but you need to hear that because I know that you really love her. With all your heart. I know that if I didn't make the connection with you I wouldn't believe in your love for her. That's not the case. I know everything and it's because of that I know... I am here to ask if it will be ok if she comes here - Anacostia says and I look at her without believing that those words came out of her mouth.<br/>
-  If she didn’t come until now it’s because she knows everything and decided I was dead to her - I feel my heart breaking when I say those words.<br/>
-  Well you know her more than I thought... she uses the d word - Quartermine says looking at me with a little bit of kindness in her eyes - but I can try to convince her to come here. I think both of you need this.</p><p>As she speaks I remember the day when I verbalized what I really felt for her. It was the Bellweather wedding and she was so beautiful that day. She was so happy to see me, genuinely happy and it made my heart ache because she didn't know why I was there and to be honest I thought I did, but I had no idea. That day I understood that she had the greatest power; it wasn't me or the army, let alone the Spree. It was her. Her eyes commanded me, her hands guided me and her smile held me steady. When my name came out of her mouth, it was like an incantation from which I didn't want to be released. When she asked to dance some more, I couldn't deny that, if she asked me for the world I would give it to her. Little did I know or maybe I did, that I would be giving my life for her.</p><p>-  Please, Anacostia - I say and she gets up knowing that I will fight for it.</p><p> </p><p>When the door opened I knew who it was. The atmosphere in the room changed, the energy intensified, I could feel it. But my heart knew who it was even before my mind associated it all. I had a hard time raising my head because I could withstand all methods of torture and even death but I couldn't stand looking in her eyes and seeing how broken she is and knowing that it's all my fault.  When I look at her, I can see in her eyes all the hurt, all the exhaustion, the grief but still the love, even if behind all this. </p><p>-  You believed everything they said about me - I say even though I knew it wasn't just lies but it still wasn't the truth.<br/>
-  I loved you - she says and my heart breaks listening to this and how hurt her voice sounds.<br/>
-  I still love you - I say the only truth I can really say to her right now.<br/>
-  I know what you did Scylla - she says angrily - stop lying to me!<br/>
-  I'm not lying... I promise - I say broken and in despair as if my life depended on it, little did I know it was that - I am not lying about this.<br/>
-  I don't believe you. I trusted you Scylla, after my mom died you were the first person I managed to open up. You knew that trust was important to me and yet you didn't mind making me trust you and breaking that trust later. You didn't care about anything - she says crying and I can feel her pain as my own - Was anything real?<br/>
- Everything. Please. Believe me. I still look at you with eyes that want you, can't you see that? When you move, you make me want to move too, can't you see that? If you say my name whatever you are, I will run your way... I will do what you want, can't you see that? Yes, it started like this mission but I fell for you. You gave me something that no one could ever give me...<br/>
-  And what is that? - she asks me and I take a long breath trying to calm myself.<br/>
-  True purpose. In you I found something worth fighting for. Raelle, I didn't find you that day when we met. You found me. I was blind and lost and you found me. I continued with the mission and didn't tell you about it because I was scared. Scared of the Spree, the Army, you and especially this side of me that I saw when I was with you.<br/>
-  It’s too late for that - she says and I can feel the room smaller as she walks away.<br/>
-  They are sending me off to die - I say in despair as I see her walking towards the door. I was not afraid to die, but I was terrified of dying without her knowing that everything I feel for her is real.<br/>
-  We all go sometime - she says without any emotion and I can’t think anymore.<br/>
-  I chose you, Raelle. Instead of them. I chose you. You don’t need to be with me or forgive me but if I am going to die I need you to know that all my feelings are true - I say giving up the hope that she would walk back to me.</p><p>She didn’t.</p><p>The door opens a second time and I only notice it when I see my chains being unlocked. Everything was so dark and I had no strength to try to understand this whole situation.<br/>
- What are you doing, Anacostia? - I ask trying to understand all of this.<br/>
- I am taking you home - as soon as I hear those words I freeze because it is not Anacostia.<br/>
- Why? What are you doing? You are going to be in trouble. Stop it - I say afraid of what the army can do with it if they find out.<br/>
- Anacostia will cover for us. Long story. I’m still mad and hurt, Scyll but I can’t let you die. I still love you. So please, let’s go home - She says trying to help me walk.</p><p>Home. As soon as I heard those words I knew what they meant. We didn't have a safe place to go, but we had each other and that was enough for us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>